


One More Day on the Job

by teand



Series: It's No Way to Make a Living [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, barely disguised dirty joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I'm what?" Clint asked, drumming his heels.  "Eight inches?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day on the Job

"At least this time our uniforms shrank with us," Steve sighed.

Natasha watched Iron Man buzz around Hank Pym's head and snarled, "Accident my ass. This happens once more, I'm having Dr. Pym listed as a super-villian and taking him out."

Steve's eyes widened. "Can you do that?"

"I can." Coulson typed carefully into his Starkpad so as not to dislodge Clint – who'd used a grappling arrow and rappelled up to sit on his shoulder.

"So I'm what?" Clint asked, drumming his heels. "Eight inches?"

"Six." The corner of Coulson's mouth twitched. "But you've always had trouble telling the difference."


End file.
